Meant to Be
by Tori427
Summary: Sesshomaru had it made, he though nothing could go wrong but then his phone rang and thats when everything started going down hill...
1. Chapter 1

_**An: Okay this story is very very old. I wrote this in like freshmen year! And I'm about to become a senior so you do the math. It's Au and maybe a few of the people are OOC but whatever, I think it's a cool story but I'll let you be the judge.**_

_**Meant to be**_

_Part 1_

Sesshomaru was very happy for once in his life he had his daughter Rin, his loving fiancée Kagura and a booming business that was very successful. He worked in computer technology, software, programming and other things of that nature. He also was very handsome, if he did say so his self, he had long silver white hair and piercing molten golden eyes. He thought nothing could go wrong…until everything did…and it all started with a phone call from his idiot half brother.

He was on his way home from his office when his cell phone rang; he looked down and knew it couldn't be good if he was calling.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed,

"Sesshomaru." A voice said on the other end of the phone.

Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on, "What is it Inuyasha?" he asked annoyed,

"Sesshomaru…I umm, need your help." He said nervously.

"What do you need?" he asked almost growling,

"I need a place to stay for a while."

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, "Why?"

"I need a place to stay because Kagome saw me with Kikyo…" he said,

"What do you mean saw you with Kikyo?" He asked narrowing his eyes, "Isn't Kikyo her sister?"

Inuyasha sighed and explained, " Yes, she's Kagome's older sister, and saw me as in saw me and Kikyo on our…that is or was Kagome and my bed…kinda having sex."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew Kagome was a nice girl he meet her once before, and didn't have a clue why she fell of his idiotic half brother. "Inuyasha, there is no kind of so that mean you were, and further more how could you do something so idiotic to some one as nice as Kagome."

"I know Sesshomaru, I know I messed up, but Kikyo is so much better in bed then Kagome could ever be…" He said with a sigh as if remembering something pleasant,

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, 'this little bastard…how did I come to share a family name with this idiot I will never understand.' He thought,

"But I still love Kagome…I really do, this thing with Kikyo will never happen again…okay not never ever again…I mean I have needs as well." He said,

"You are a moron, do you know that, and I know in some way I will regret this, but you can stay at my house for a while. You will have the guest bedroom, but know this…the only reason I'm helping out a half breed like you is because that's what dad would've wanted." He growled,

"Thanks Sesshomaru, you know cause well after Kagome found us out she threw all my clothes out the window, went all crazy, and though me out our apartment. She was all like don't ever want to see you again you cheating bastard, and man I never knew Kagome could get so angry, she beat the shit outta Kikyo too." Inuyasha said finishing his tale,

Sesshomaru hung up after that, not wanting to hear anymore of what his half brother idiotic drivel. He packed up the rest of his things and left the top floor of the building to the ground floor where he proceeded to his smooth black jaguar. He turned on the engine, and sped to his big house; that car always did have a way of cheering him up.

He got home at 9:00 at night and felt super tired Sesshomaru just wanted to go to bed, he walked past Rin's room and peeked inside. Rin had black hair like her mother and his molten gold eyes with specks of brown in them. He walked up to her bed and touched her head lightly, "I love you my daughter and I will protect you with my life." He whispered softly as he kissed her cheek,

He then heard pounding at his front door and shouts, he looked over at Rin and saw her stir a bit, 'Damn it Inuyasha!' he thought almost growling,

"SESSHOMARU, DAMN IT LET ME IN!!" Inuyasha shouted as he banged on the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door with murder in his eyes, "Will you stop that infernal racket, and must I remind you I have a daughter and fiancée a up stairs sleeping." He hissed,

"Sorry bro, I didn't know if you heard me or not." He said moving Sesshomaru out of the way and dragging all his shit in behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with any more of Inuyasha's foolishness at the moment closed his eyes, "The whole city heard you, and your room is up stairs to the left of Rin's room, and Inuyasha be quite." He warned as he walked up the stairs to his own room, and promptly fell asleep next to Kagura.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of breakfast being made and the sounds of his little girls laughter. He quickly got dressed and joined his small family in the kitchen.

"Morning Darling, I didn't hear you come in last night." Kagura said smiling as she put a plate in front of Rin.

"Morning." He said kissing her on the cheek,

"Hi daddy." Rin said picking up a piece of bacon, She was very smart for a 5 year old, but no one doubted the daughter of the great Sesshomaru Taisho. When she got done eating she ran to Sesshomaru who picked her up and hugged her to him. Sesshomaru was still in his prime only 28 years old and a CEO of a business, that and he was about to marry his very wonderful 26 year old sweetheart, he really did have it all.

"I'll take you to kindergarten this morning if you want me to." He smiled at her,

"Yay!" Rin yelled running to her room to get her things.

"Sesshomaru make sure you get home early tonight, we still have things to discuss for our wedding remember." Kagura reminded him.

"Yes, Kagura I remember." He said picking up his brief case and walking out the door with Rin in toll.

Inuyasha woke up at around 11:30 to an empty house, he was dreading work, because he knew Kagome would be there, and so would that bitchy friend of hers Sango. He got up and rubbed his grayish white hair careful to avoid his dog like ears with his claws, and went into the bathroom to get ready. He stare at his reflection his eyes were darker then Sesshomaru and held more of a honey color to them.

As he walked to his red and black motorcycle he thought about Kagome and Kikyo some more. 'Why do I have to love Kagome? I want Kikyo and only Kikyo; she is the better of the two. She's older, smarter, prettier, and she has beautiful brown eyes unlike Kagome's blue ones.'

Even he knew that was untrue Kagome's eyes were way prettier then Kikyo's and it was because they were blue, also she was smarter then Kikyo who dropped out of high school. Kagome also had the ability to make anyone feel better by just by being in her presence.

Inuyasha parked his bike street side and walked into the club he was bartending at called 'Club Twist'. This club was where he first met his love Kagome and the object of his lust Kikyo. Kagome was so nice and kind hearted, and the only reason she was waitressing in the club in the first place is so she could go to college to be a teacher, and of course she knew the owner; Miroku who knew her best friend Sango.

Sango was the dj originally but some times waited tables as well, she wanted to go to law school, and of course she had the affection of Miroku. He was the biggest pervert you'd ever come across, but could be cool, and wise if you got over his wondering hands. The others that worked at the club where Ayame, Kouga, Kikyo, Jakotsu, Hiten and Renkotsu.

Kikyo waited tables just like Kagome but was only there part time so she didn't really count as a waitress she was more of a fill in. Ayame waited tables when Sango was mixing tracks with Kouga in the dj booth. Jakotsu and Renkotsu were brothers as well as the bouncers of the club, Hiten also waited tables as well but that's cause he was one of the best and worked at a dinner part time, He and Jakotsu were also dating.

Inuyasha walked over to the bar and got ready for the morning rush. 'Yea, morning rush my ass, who come to a club this fuckin' early.' He thought as he got behind the bar. As soon as he sat down the door to the club opened and in walked Kagome with Sango behind her. She saw Inuyasha and stomped angrily to the staff only back room to get changed alone with Sango.

Kagome flipped her raven black shoulder length hair and huffed when she got into the back room. "Ugh! He's such a jerk, I can't believe him!" She said,

Sango looked at her friend as she put her mid brown hair in a pony tail she raised her eye brow, "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" she inquired,

"Yea. The bastard was sleeping with Kikyo when I came home from school early." Kagome said putting on the blue and black uniform. "But, I doubt they did much sleeping…"

"Oh that Son of a Bitch! How could he…with your own sister?!" Sango yelled turning red, there was murder in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yea…with my own sister, I beat the hell out of her then and was going after his ass but he ran…the idiot." Kagome said enraged,

"I'm gonna go give that piece of shit a piece of my mind...or a foot in the ass which ever comes first." Sango ranted, as she stormed outside and to the bar dressed in her waitressing out fit.

"You bastard Inuyasha! How could you do that to Kagome?!" Sango screamed at him.

"Damn it Sango I don't need you all in my face! I know what I did to Kagome was wrong I love her, but…Kikyo is a much better fuck. Who in their right mind would to turn that down?" He said as then it would solve any and everything.

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE THING TO SAY!" Sango yelled,

"So its true." He argued back.

"How long? How long have you been cheating on me with Kikyo?" Kagome asked finally making an appearance.

He really wished she wouldn't have asked this question, his ears flatted against his head as he answered in a low growl. "two years."

"Two years…TWO YEARS!?" Kagome bellowed, "WE WERE TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IN ALL THAT TIME YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!"

"Yea but its like I don't know…I mean at first, it just happened by accident Kikyo came over and we just ended up fucking for the first time…then like she kept coming over when you were out just to have sex with me. We never stopped to think you'd come home early… and then again I knew you wanted to wait, but I didn't…then when we finally did have sex you just weren't all that good, so me and Kikyo just kept seeing each other." He explained,

Kagome was pissed, no beyond pissed, she couldn't believe that he was cheating on her for 2 years. She stood there for a while and Sango stood behind her stunned at his stupidity, she just looked down shaking her head. 'I've been such a fool.'

"Kagome, I'm so sorry but I still love you." He said softly,

Kagome slowly looked up at him with an unreadable expression, then walked over to him steadily, then as quick as lighting punched Inuyasha straight in the jaw. He went down like a sack of potatoes; no one knew his one weakness, his glass jaw, but Kagome.

She walked away from him and past Sango, "Sango, tell Miroku I'll be changing my career positions, I quit…I will not work in the same building as that piece of shit." She said gathering her thing from the back room and walking out the door.

"You bastard! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha as he sat on the floor rubbing the blood off oh mouth.

"Give her a week or two she'll be back, she was totally overreacting." He said standing up.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "Overreacting…NO SHE WAS NOT OVERREACTING SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO ACT THE WAY SHE DID!" She yelled then kicked him hard on the other side of his face so he'd fall out.

Sango when straight to Miroku and told him everything that happened as soon as he walked into the club to say he was angry was a big understatement. He knew Inuyasha was a jerk but this took the cake, that idiot was just pissin' everyone off this week. First he 'd made Kagome one of his best waitresses quit, and that's after sleeping with her sister, and still trying to convince her he loved her when he was cheating for two years. Even Miroku wasn't buying that bullshit Inuyasha was shovelin; he fired Inuyasha as soon as he came to.

"You need to be out of here Inuyasha." The violet eyed black haired man said,

"What? why?" He asked stupidly,

"If Kagome nor Sango could work with you I doubt the rest of my staff will, you fucked up big time now grab your shit and leave." Miroku said unsmiling,

"FINE! But lets see you get some one as good as me to work this bar." Inuyasha said trying to pick up the last of his dignity.

"Already taken care of." He said, "This is Hojo, One of my old college buddies he's been working with and around drinks since he was 5…I think he can handle it."

Miroku said looking over at a young man with light brown hair and sandy colored eyes.

"He really knows his drinks…now for the last time…get out." Miroku walked away from the bar. Inuyasha was pissed but grabbed his stuff and left the club with out further fuss, he already got his ass beat once he didn't need it again.

Miroku spent three hours on the phone talking to Kagome trying to convince her that Inuyasha was fired, and he wanted her to take her old job back. Of course she agreed she need the money to finish school and if that ass wipe wasn't there why shouldn't she come back.

1 month later

Inuyasha was sitting on Sesshomaru's couch drinking a beer and flipping through channels. Rin was at school, Sesshomaru was at work and Kagura was up stairs getting ready for her lunch date with Sesshomaru. He was pissed Kikyo stopped calling, it seems the slut was cheating on him with his worst enemy Naraku. He was so angry she was her fuck on the side, but he knew he shouldn't be. 'this must have been what Kagome felt like some what, man I blew it.' He thought turning off the TV.

He sighed heavily and knew it was because he was pissed, angry and to top it all off sexually frustrated. He use to have his pick of either Kikyo or Kagome, now he had no one and that pissed him off even more. Inuyasha was use to having sex whenever he felt like it, and now he hadn't had sex in weeks. He swear it was killing him, but there was nothing he could do. Inuyasha throw away the empty beer bottle and walked up the stairs. As he walked up the stairs he heard the shower running, 'my ass of a half brother could have sex all he wants cause he has Kagura.' He thought with envy.

With that thought he heard the water to the shower turn off and turned to go to his bedroom door trying to ignore her, but he turned back to close his door the bathroom door it opened. Kagura walk out with a towel around her, she was so sucked she dropped the towel that was hiding her nakedness. Inuyasha looked up and down Kagura's body…it was still a bit wet from her shower.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled out of shock,

His lust filled eyes caught her brown almost red ones, " Damn…Kagura you look good." He said husky,

Kagura blushed and moved to pick up the towel, "umm, thanks Inuyasha, but…"

Inuyasha didn't know why he did it but he pulled her to him then pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her. Kagura tried pushing him away and resist his kiss, but then she really got into it she was kissing him back with such force and passion she didn't know she had. They stumbled into the guest room and the guest bed; Kagura hasty took off Inuyasha's shirt. While he started kissing and licking her neck they were so into each other and drowned out the world around them.

Sesshomaru came home and was waiting for Kagura; he went through the kitchen then slowly up the stairs just in case she was asleep. Their room was empty which wasn't normal he heard something coming from Inuyasha room.

'It better be the fucking TV.' Was the thought as he opened the door, too bad it wasn't the TV, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha on top of a moaning Kagura.

"You like that don't you Kagura." Inuaysha grunted as he fucked her,

"YES…OH INUYAHSA…YES!" she moaned and screamed,

Sesshomaru didn't have to see the ass wipes face to know he was grinning. Sesshomaru felt the control slip from his beast as his eyes turned red he growled, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he couldn't stand watching any more if he did there would have been murder. He slammed the door with a lot of strength they heard it crack.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagura yelled trying to push Inuyasha off of her, which was difficult cause he held on to her trying finish what they started. Inuyasha could give a damn if Sesshomaru saw him having sex with Kagura he had needs damn it. Kagura didn't really want Inuyasha to stop either but when he was done, she quickly got up she looked down by the stairs as saw most of Sesshomaru's thinks were packed alone with Rin's. By the time she got on a robe she saw he was almost to his car that's when he heard Kagura call of him, he just shook his head, put the things in his car and left not saying a word. He looked out his rear view mirror just in time to see Kagura fall to her knees and cry.

3 years later

Sesshomaru changed in these 3 years he never really smiled anymore he became colder; the only thing that helped him was Rin, she was the only one that saw him smile or heard his laugh. Around her the mask fell and the barriers he put up around his heart came down.

Rin was excited today was the day she started the 3rd grade; she was always wondering what ever happened to Miss Kagura and uncle Yasha. She found out last year that she wasn't related to Kagura and she wasn't very sad about it. Kagura always hated Rin because some one got to Sesshomaru before she did; Rin was the reminder that she was always the 2nd woman to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, now behave your self okay, I promise to be here after school to pick you up." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

"I promise to behave." She said smiling that cute little smile that could let her get away with anything. Rin then hugged him and got out of the Silver Benz.

Rin walked into her new classroom and couldn't stop the smile that was on her face. She felt it was a really big thing to be in the 3rd grade, she looked around the classroom and saw all the desks had names on them. Rin was kind of early so there were only a few students in the room. She walked into the front of the classroom and saw her name on the desk right in front she was so happy she liked sitting in the front row it made her pay attention to all the things the teacher said.

As she sat down the bell rang the reset of the class came in, Rin sat up a little straighter. She looked over at the door and saw a boy with bright orange hair and sparkling green eyes holding hands with this smiling woman. The boy walked in shyly and took the seat next to Rin while the woman walked to the front of the class.

"Hello class my name is Miss Higurashi, and I will be your third grade teacher." The smiling woman said, "Welcome class to the third grade."

Rin studied her teacher closely; she had long lovely raven black hair very sparkly blue eyes and a kind smile. Rin knew in an instant she would love the third grade more then any other grade.

At the end of the day Kagome felt as if she deserved a pat on the back, her very first day had gone very well. She held Shippo's hand as they walked into the classroom together; she knew he was nervous about starting a new grade at a new school, but she assured her son he would be just fine.

She watched him throughout the day and saw he relaxed as time went on; he even made friends with the girl sitting next to him.

She was now watching as their families picked up her students, she turned to her right and saw a flash of silver white hair.

'Inuyasha?' was the first thought that went through her head, but when she looked at the man she saw that it wasn't Inuyasha at all he was sterner and looked to be very cold. She saw Shippo's new friend run up to the man, He bent down and hugged her she saw a ghost of a smile form on his lips for like a second.

They talked for a bit then the little girl walked over to her and Shippo.

"Shippo, Miss Higurashi I would like you to meet my daddy." Rin said with a big grin.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho." Shippo said with a shy smile.

"Hello, Shippo my daughter was just talking about you, it seems you are friends." Sesshomaru said still looking as distant as ever.

Shippo nodded then went to take refuge behind Kagome's legs.

"Hi Mr. Taisho, sorry about my son he's just a bit shy around people." Kagome said smiling while taking his hand into a handshake. "I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."

"I know who you are Miss Higurashi, but it is still a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru said then turned to walk away, "Come Rin, we must be going."

"Right, Bye Shippo see you tomorrow." Rin said walking behind her father.

'Well that was rude.' Kagome thought frowning,

Back with Sesshomaru and Rin

"Daddy Miss Higurashi is a very nice teacher." Rin said with excitement, "I learned so much too, and she said tomorrow we'll be starting to learn how to write in cursive."

"That's wonderful Rin, I'm glad you had a good day." Sesshomaru said smiling,

For a while there was silence which wasn't normal when it was considering it was Rin,

"Is there something the matter Rin?" He asked after a while,

"Why don't I have a mommy?" Rin asked quietly, "Did I do something to make her go away?"

Sesshomaru didn't quite know how to handle her questions about her mother. "You didn't do anything Rin, and it's Hard to get you a mom." He said

"Why?"

"Because I haven't found someone that would be a good mother to you."

Rin seemed content with the answers Sesshomaru was giving her, " Will I ever get a new mommy?"

"Hopefully Rin." Sesshomaru said sighing, 'hopefully.'

"What about Miss Higurashi?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least…the very least, "Well Rin I'm not so sure…" He started.

"Why not?" She asked scrunching up her nose, "She's pretty right?"

Sesshomaru had to think back, Kagome dressed In a white button up shirt with a navy blue skirt on that came to her knees, Her blue eyes seemed to shine with happiness as she was surrounded by smiling and laughing children. 'She looked beautiful…why didn't I notice before?"

"Daddy?" Rin asked, "She is pretty right?"

Sesshomaru nodded still looking at the road, "Yes Rin, She's very pretty."

"Then why can't she be my new mommy?" Rin asked still not letting the subject drop. He parked in the driveway of their house and looked at her.

"Rin, It's very complicated, Miss Higurashi is a nice person and a good teacher, but finding you a mother takes time." He rubbed her cheek. "Please understand."

His eyes looked less cold as he stared at his daughter; Rin had that power to make him turn soft.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru, "Okay daddy I'll try to understand." She then smiled and jumped out of the car, and ran to the glass screen door of their house.

Their house was big yet not to big it was a two-story house that had a study/library, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a living space that connected to the kitchen and a basement.

With Kagome

Shippo was still hanging on her leg as they started to leave the schoolyard.

"Shippo, honey you can let go." Kagome said giggling at her son, he moved to the side of her and grabbed her hand.

"So did it go well?" She asked as they walked him.

"Yea! I met a lot of nice people just like you said mommy and I even made a friend, Rin." He said excitedly.

"I told you." She smiled down at him, but saw he was thinking his face was all scrunched up and he was looking straight ahead,

"Do you have something on your mind Ship?" She asked,

"Mommy when can I get a daddy?" He asked as they got to the front door of their apartment.

Kagome had a feeling this question would come up especially after he met Rin's father.

She turned the key and walked into the apartment, it was perfect for her and Shippo two bedrooms a living room a kitchen and a bathroom. In other words it was comfortable and affordable.

Shippo ran in kicked off his shoes and jumped on the couch, he still looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well Shippo…I have been looking for a Father for you but it's hard." Kagome said sitting next to him and patting his head, " I want some one that would be good to you and me and I just haven't found that person yet."

"What about Rin's Dad? He seems okay…A but Scary but nice." Shippo said looking at her with questionable eyes.

"Rin's Dad is…" Kagome paused, ' a rude jerk… no, ummm well he looks kind of like Inuyasha and I'm not sure I could take that again…'

"Mommy?"

"Rin's dad isn't mommy's type." Kagome said getting up and picking up Shippo's shoes.

"Type?…Type of what?" Shippo asked,

"You, never mind that, watch some TV while I get dinner ready okay." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen. Shippo was a still very confused but didn't question her father instead he picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

After Dinner Kagome and Shippo played videogames until it was his bedtime. Kagome told him a bedtime story and kissed his forehead, it was only 8 pm but she knew if he didn't go to sleep he wouldn't be up during class. She lay in bed thinking about Sesshomaru. She knew who he was and how he was related to Inuyasha, they were half brothers.

'He seems different from when I met him before, almost sad.' She thought, 'and way ruder!'

She remembered when Inuyasha and her started going out he wanted her to meet Sesshomaru and his girlfriend, She knew it was because Inuyasha viewed her as a prize he said she was beautiful and his brother would be envious because he had such a warmhearted girlfriend while Sesshomaru had an icicle for a partner.

'I was such a blind Idiot back then, to think I really believe I was in love with an idiot that called me a prize…yet even then I thought Sesshomaru was handsome.' Kagome thought as she turned over in her dark room.

_TBC…_

**AN: so tell me what you think is it good? Review please and Part 2 should be up shortly! hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

The next week passed much as always Shippo and Rin were growing closer as friends, which meant that Sesshomaru and Kagome spent a lot of time together.

"Daddy! Come push me please!" Rin yelled from the swings at the local park. Shippo was next to her laughing.

Kagome was sitting on a park bench watching the two play, Rin was now happily giggling now that Sesshomaru pushed her on the swing and was making his way back over to Kagome.

"She's a wonderful child Sesshomaru you must be proud." Kagome said looking at Rin who was swinging with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I am very proud to have Rin." He said looking at Rin as well; He then looked over at Shippo who was smiling as well.

"Your son seems to really be happy." He stated calmly,

"I try to make Shippo as happy as I could…He's sadly not my birth child." Kagome said with a sad smile, her statement interested Sesshomaru greatly.

"He looks to have your eyes." Sesshomaru said,

"He's an orphan, has been since he was a 3 years old, he was living on the streets at the age of 5 when I found him." Kagome explained, "Last year I officially adopted him after trying to get him to trust me."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he never knew she had such a kind spirit, and he'll never get as to why she wasted time with that ass he called half brother.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me next Friday night?" Sesshomaru said looking at the children as they got on the seesaw.

Kagome was stunned and she knew she was blushing, "I-I would love to go out with you Sesshomaru." Kagome said, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks even more as she talked,

"I look forward to it 7 at night I'll be there to pick you up." He said then called Rin, it was time for him to leave he had to arrange for there date and Rin had to go to violin lessons.

Kagome nodded and just starred at him but was quickly sobered when Shippo walked over to her sadly and as he watched Rin and Sesshomaru walk away he sighed.

"Ah, we were having fun why did Rin have to leave now?" Shippo said frowning,

"Will Ship, my darling Rin plays an instrument, and in order to get very good she needs to practice." Kagome explained as he took his hand.

Shippo's face scrunched up, "Can I try playing an instrument too?"

"We'll have to see, Okay." Kagome said as they walked home.

"Okay, Mommy." Shippo said grinning.

"I know you have homework Shippo, you should go do it." Kagome said as he was reaching for the remote.

"But Mommy…" He wined

"No buts go do your homework mister." Kagome said firmly.

"Okay." He said his shoulders slumped and head bent.

Kagome looked at the phone and wondered if she should call Sango to help her with her date and to watch Shippo. She decided she hadn't called Sango in a while so why not tell her about the date with Sesshomaru.

"Hello." A voice said on the other side of the phone,

"Sango, Hey."

"What's up Kagome? Tell me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Kagome we both know I'm the one that calls you and you call when you have something to tell, so spill." Sango said excited,

"I was wondering if you had plans this Friday?"

"Nope as free as a bird…why?"

"I…umm, need you to watch Shippo for me…I kind of have a date." At this point Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear.

"WHAT YOU GOT A DATE!?" Sango screamed,

"Yea-"

"With who? Any one I know?"

"If you know Inuyasha'- "

"WHAT? INUYASHA YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT ASS!!" Sango yelled again,

"Sango calm down its not Inuyasha! Its his older half brother Sesshomaru." Kagome explained,

"Oh…well then I would be glad to baby-sit Shippo for you." She said sheepishly

"Yea it's the least you could do for jumping to stupid accusations and blowing up my ear drum."

"Yea, okay…well I'm off I gots to go meet Miroku I think he's gonna ask me to marry him!" Sango said wishfully,

Kagome didn't want to burst Sango's bubble she knew how much of a flirt and a pervert Miroku is. "That's um great Sango I wish you the best of luck."

"Me too!" Sango said and hung up the phone.

Kagome sighed as she put the phone on the hook she really was looking forward to her date with Sesshomaru. Seeing as it was only 2 days away she felt kind of nervous as well.

Kagome was freaking out it was the Friday Night of her date and she still didn't have anything to wear. Sango was a few minutes late she was gonna help Kagome with her clothes, Shippo was just in the living room playing video games so he was in his own little world. The doorbell rang then in walked Sango.

"Auntie Sango!" Shippo yelled dropping his game and running to the brown eye, brown haired beauty.

"Hey Shippo, your getting taller." She said smiling and ruffling his hear.

"Sango, How did you get in?" Kagome asked coming out of her bedroom.

"oh…I….uh, found the spare key." She said smirking,

"Right." Kagome said not believing her, "come on you need to help me find something to wear, just please nothing over the top."

Sango nodded and went straight to Kagome's room some how Kagome didn't think her friend heard her.

"Okay we need something that says I'm hot and sexy, but not easy." Sango said going through her closet.

"I was just hoping my clothes would say I'm a nice girl trying to get to know you." Kagome said looking at Sango's back.

Sango turned to face her friend with a raised eyebrow and said , "What? Oh no Kagome your gonna get laid!" She said smirking,

"God Sango, your getting as bad as Miroku! By the way did he pop the question." Kagome said/ asked,

Sango grunted then said "Yea fucking right!"

"Sango! Keep your voice down you know Shippo could pick up on your bad habits." Kagome said frowning,

"Whatever." She said, "Geez Kagome don't you have anything in here besides this school teacher clothes?"

Sango then looked in the way back of Kagome closet and pulled out the perfect dress with the shoes to match. When Kagome was dressed she was kind of nervous with the clothes her friend picked out.

"Why were you hiding this, I remember we when shopping and I made you get that it still looks gorgeous on you." Sango said smiling at her handy work.

"I'd never thought I would wear this." Kagome said, 'and I was thinking of getting rid of all those clothes.' She thought sighing,

The doorbell rang right at 7, Kagome was going to answer the door when Sango told her to wait in her room.

When Sango walked to the door and opened it she go a shock. There stood Sesshomaru dressed in a black suit with a black tie on and a red shirt, his shoes were shining black so shiny Sango saw her face in them.

'wow! Kagome should've dumped Inuyasha a long time ago and when out with this god.' She thought in awe as she checked out Sesshomaru and nodded, what she didn't see was the little person behind him.

"Come on in Kagome will be out in a moment." She said, when Sesshomaru walked in so did the cutest little girl she had ever seen.

"SHIPPO!!" Rin yelled and ran to her best friend,

"Hi Rin! I didn't know you were coming over tonight." Shippo said smiling,

Kagome then walked out of her room and saw Rin and Shippo sitting on the couch laughing and playing Tony Hawk. She saw Sesshomaru standing by the door and felt her breath hitch he looked hot.

Sesshomaru was also having trouble breathing, Kagome was wearing a beautiful redress, and it hugged her body right and give just enough cleavage and showed her sexy legs. She also had on black heals that made her feet look dainty.

He was at a lass for words when he remember he had to explain about Rin , "I apologize for bringing Rin along she knew I was coming here and wanted to spend some time with Shippo."

"Its alright." Kagome said smiling, "I'm sure Sango wont mind watching Rin."

"No not at all!" Sango said grinning, "You too just get out there and have some fun! I'll watch the two for you."

"Thank you Miss Sango." Sesshomaru said politely, staring at her with his molten golden eyes.

"Its really no problem, really" Sango said lightly and blushing slightly,

"Well, we should get going." Kagome said walking over to Sesshomaru and holding on to his arm.

"See ya later Sango take care of Shippo and Rin!" Kagome called as she walked out the door,

"I always do!" Sango called thought the closed door.

As they walked to Sesshomaru's black Jaguar XF it was a new model that wasn't even out yet.

To say that Kagome was impressed was an understatement.

"Nice car Sesshomaru!" She said looking at it,

"Thank you." He smirked then opened the door for her before getting into the drivers seat.

'He's such a gentlemen.' Kagome though as she got in.

Sesshomaru got in and started driving to this restaurant slash club, Bankotsu's .

"I've never been here before Sesshomaru but I've heard go things about it Kagome said as he opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"It's a good thing I know the owner then cause the reservations were very easy to get." He said smirking again as he saw her face.

"You know Bankotsu Bourei!" She said shocked,

"Yep, we used to go to college together." He said walking her to the front of the place, there was a long line of people that didn't have reservations, Sesshomaru walked up to the hostess and saw Suikotsu working,

"Hello Suikotsu, reservations for two under Taisho." Sesshomaru said,

"Whoa! You got a date Sessy! Man will Bankotsu be surprised." He said smirking, "And with this lovely lady, I've very Impressed."

"reservations for two." He said now annoyed,

"Yea yea yea." He said grabbing two menus "Right this way Sir." He said doing his job.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, he put his hand on the small of Kagome's back and ushered her inside, there was a dance floor with a bar to the side on the bottom level and a stair cause that let up to a nice looking loft that had tables and booths it was like in a little room so the music wasn't over baring to the people in the restaurant. Kagome was impressed again with Sesshomaru when they go to one of the reserved tables that was slightly looking over the dance floor Kagome smiled.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily." Suikotsu said smiling mischievously,

Sesshomaru gave him a uncertain glare hoping the waiter was who he thought it was.

"This is a really nice place Sesshomaru I never knew a place like this existed its nice not over powered by the dancing or crowed by the restaurant." Kagome said smiling,

"I'm glad my investment is still making me money." He said,

They looked at their menus and found what they were going to order then they started talked a bit about their jobs and the things of a light nature. When their waiter came. It was a guy with his hair in a ponytail and he looked to be switching.

"Sesshomaru!" He said grinning, "What a pleasant surprise."

'Oh god!' Sesshomaru though as he looked into the face of Jakotsu.

"Hi Jakotsu." He said thought-clinched teeth.

"and here I thought you forgot my name ummm I'm so glad I was mistaken." He smirked, "Oh where are my manners." He said looking at Kagome, "Hi I'm Jakotsu Bourei."

Kagome smiled as she shook Jakotsu's hand, "I know who you are! We worked in the same club a few years back, you and Renkotsu, are you still dating Hiten?"

"I remember now you use to date Inuyasha! Yes, Hiten and I still cant keep are hands off each other as always. I'm glad you got over Inuyasha." He said to her, "But how's he doing by the way?"

"I wouldn't know after the brake up we stopped talking." She said,

"Well what about you Sesshomaru, tell me how is that fine hunk of man you call brother doing? He hasn't came by to see me." He said looking from her to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know how he's been." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temple. "Or care for that matter."

"Fine." He said disappointed, "What can I get you two?"

After they placed there orders they started talking again it seems they both had a lot in common from there love of books to movies to even staying up late to play video games Sesshomaru never admitted that to anyone he loved staying up late at night playing computer games on his laptop as well as the ps2 he had stashed somewhere in his closet.

"That's funny Sesshomaru." Kagome said laughing, the food arrived at that moment and they were still talking, "I can't believe you hide the fact you like video games."

"A man of my power cant be caught playing childish games." He said smiling, he was really smiling at her laugh it sounded like the sweetest of bells.

They ate in a comfortable silence or as silent as they could be with the music playing out on the dance floor. Once they were done eating Sesshomaru paid for the bill and he took Kagome down stairs to get some dancing in before they left.

They both started dancing to this salsa song called I need to know by Marc Anthony, Kagome was dancing really close to Sesshomaru and they were acting as if no one else was on the dance floor. When the song ended they walked over to the bar and got a few drinks, they didn't know that when they were dancing they caught the attention of two people in the back.

"Hello Kagome, Sesshomaru." They heard a voice called from behind them.

They both turned around and was staring at the two people that made their lives hell. Kagura was hanging on Inuyasha's arm wearing a very low cut black shirt that looked almost two sizes to small, and Inuyasha was wearing a black button up shirt.

"I see you're now whoring your self out to my brother." Inuyasha said with a smirk,

"I'm not a whore, and just because I found a real man in Sesshomaru doesn't mean you have to be so small about it…oops too late." Kagome said smirking.

Inuyasha growled at her Sesshomaru just scowled at his idiotic half brother.

"Inuyasha is anything but small little girl." Kagura said smiling evilly, "I should know."

"You left a real man for a whelp Kagura." Kagome said,

"Sesshomaru isn't a real man." Kagura said looking at Sesshomaru with distaste.

At this Sesshomaru glared at her while Inuyasha just smirked,

"More of a man that that ass wipe." Kagome said,

"Oh yea." Kagura said,

"Nice come back Kagura." Kagome said,

"How nice is it for you to have your woman fight your battles for you." Sesshomaru said smirking, "You always were weak and pathetic."

That got Inuyasha blood boiling, "Keh, Yea I'm the pathetic one when you're the one that went after my sloppy seconds, she ain't that great either. I would toss her before I'd even get into bed with her, she's nothing exciting." Inuyasha said smirking, Kagome didn't show it but those words cut deep, Inuyasha knew he struck a nerve, " And at least I know how to keep a woman satisfied, why do you think Kagura was fucking me that day and not you Sesshomaru." He went on letting the words sink in then scuffed, "Come on Kagura where done here." He smiled at the couple and went back to the other side of the club.

Kagome left the club with Sesshomaru behind her, "That MOTHERFUCKING ASS WIPE!!" she yelled, "How dare he!" she had tears forming in her eyes too.

"Kagome you don't really believe the bullshit, do you?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"No!…I don't know!" She yelled, "He was my first so maybe I am a bit angry that all he wanted was sex! I LOVED THAT BASTARD AND GAVE HIM EVERYTHING AND HE SCREWED ME OVER FOR MY SISTER!!"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome let out all her feelings after she got done ranting and crying they sat in his car. They didn't go anywhere just yet, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and saw the sad face she was wearing.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I acted like a total idiot and ruined our night even further." She said looking at her hands.

Sesshomaru was still watching Kagome he then reached over and lightly turned her head to face him.

"Kagome you don't need to apologize, you had every right to get upset. I don't even thing you got this upset when you found out did you?" He asked and she shook her head, "Its not good to store up your emotions…" He then sighed, "I should know."

He continued, "and don't listen to that Idiot you are beautiful, smart, funny and pretty much perfect in everyway, and because he can only think with his head and not his brain he couldn't see how much he was losing."

Kagome was listening to all the things he said to her and blushed faintly, "No one has ever told me any of that Sesshomaru." She said looking down, lifted her chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Its about time someone told you how much of diamond you really are." As he said that he moved slightly so his lips touched hers. The kiss was feathery soft almost a phantom of a kiss Sesshomaru was about to pull away when Kagome grabbed his shirt and kissed him forcefully. His eyes widened at the fierceness of kiss but Sesshomaru enjoyed it immensely. When Kagome let him go she was full on blushing, "I- s" She started when he hushed her with a finger to her lovely pink lips. "Don't you apology for the kiss because I most certainly am not, I should get you home." He said and started the car.

They got to Kagome's apartment and Sesshomaru walked her up stairs seeing as he had to get Rin and if she was sleep he didn't want to wake her, and sure enough when Kagome opened the door Shippo and Rin were fast asleep on the couch they looked so cute with there heads together and holding hands. Sango was in the Kitchen she saw the couple and smiled, "They watched a movie and fell straight to sleep."

"Sesshomaru Rin is adorable It was no problem watching her." Sango said whispering,

Sesshomaru carefully picked up Rin and was walking to the door, Kagome was also carrying Shippo he wasn't that heavy for an 8 year old. "Bye Sesshomaru I had a great time." She whispered then kissed him on the lips and Rin on the cheek.

"As did I." He said with a small smile Sango helped him with the door and they both left.

And that's pretty much how things went for a few months, Sesshomaru and Kagome we're so happy and Sesshomaru found himself opening up to her more. He found out she was a miko and a powerful one at that. Rin and Shippo went on and on about becoming siblings someday, that Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped telling them other wise. Plus the pair acted more and more like brother and sister as each day passed.

It was slowly becoming summer again, which meant no more school Shippo was with Sango and her brother Kohaku and Kagome felt kind of alone now that Shippo wasn't there. Kagome just then decided to go visit Sesshomaru and Rin, it's been 2 weeks since she was with both of them.

Kagome grabbed her keys to her Dark Blue 08 Corvette and left her apartment in haste. When she got to Sesshomaru house she saw a car in the drive way and Sesshomaru at his door kissing Kagura, from where she was in her car it looked like he was enjoying it and he had his hands on her. Kagome was in shock but sped away not looking back at the two. When she got to her apartment she sat on her couch and cried as the vision playing over in her head. 'Why Sesshomaru I trusted you…I-I loved you.' She thought as she cried.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was watching TV in order to pass the time; some thought he was a really stuffy shirt that didn't relax on his off days. He hardly ever used them so why the hell wouldn't he actually relax in reality Rin was with her uncle Miroku. 'Psh that perverted man better be watching Rin instead of his girlfriend.' He thought growling, He and Miroku meet 3 years ago when Sesshomaru was at his bar Miroku mistaken Sesshomaru for a woman and groped him lets just say Miroku was lucky to have his life, they got over that incident and became friends but Sesshomaru still didn't trust Miroku.

He was about to start playing one of his most treasured videogames when someone rang his doorbell. Half annoyed and half interested he walked to the door then he saw Kagura standing there looking like the same slut he saw a few months ago.

"Sesshomaru I want you back." She said and flung herself on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-What?" He said in shock, it quickly passed and he tried to pusher her off of him so he put his hands on her waste. Kagura then smiled and kissed him, Sesshomaru's eyes widened and not even a moment passed when he finally got the bitch off him.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGURA! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he roared, "I don't want you back and my shock didn't give you license to kiss me! Leave my house! Now!"

Kagura could tell that Sesshomaru was very angry with her (AN: No duh Bitch!) and ran to her car.

Sesshomaru had a very bad feeling about everything that happened at that moment and felt his should call Kagome over to his house he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hello." A weak and shaky voice said on one side of the phone.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru what are you calling me for? Are you done with your cheap whore and want seconds just like your brother?" Kagome's Shaky voice turned angry.

"You saw -"

"That's right I saw her coming out of your house and you giving her a kiss I was wondering how I could have been so stupid! And to think I actually loved you!" She screamed in the phone then hung up.

"Kagome! Kagome! It wasn't like that!" He try to tell her but heard the dial tone.

"SHIT!" He yelled and threw his phone clear across the room where it landed on the floor and broke.

It was now winter, it was colder and lonelier for both Rin and Shippo.

"What happened? I thought you would be my brother in no time Shippo." Rin said as they had an indoor recess.

"I don't know, mommy said that your dad did something to make her sad. I hear her crying a lot at home." Shippo said sadly looking at his mother.

"Daddy's sad too he smiles but its not as happy, I think he really misses your mom Shippo." Rin said with her brow frowning.

"I wish there was something we could do but we're only kids we'll just have to wait and see." Shippo said hugging Rin.

It was close to Christmas, Kagome and Shippo where going to spend the holidays at her mother's house.

"Ship, you got everything?" Kagome asked as they put on there shoes.

"I think I forgot something." He said looking away from her.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he's waiting for something.' Kagome thought as she watched her son. Then the there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Sango to see her off Kagome opened the door.

"Sango I- " She was cut off because at the door stood Sesshomaru, and Rin.

Kagome was at a loss for words she truly missed Sesshomaru, and he looked so hot in the white button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Wha- what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Softly.

At this point Rin snuck from behind Sesshomaru and when to Shippo.

"I had to see you again Kagome, you need to know I didn't cheat on you." He said firmly,

Kagome stared at him then shook her head wanted to believe him but not being able to, "I saw you kissing her, and I saw her coming out of your house."

"No Kagome. I didn't kiss her, she forced herself on me and kissed me, and she wasn't coming out of my house we were in the doorway. I swore I never would cheat on you on our third date remember because Kagura cheated on me. Why would I put you through such heartache? I Lov-"

"No…Please don't lie to me like that." Kagome said turning away from him, just his presents made her want to believe him. Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close he whispered in her ear. "I love you Kagome, with all that is in me…I never wanted to hurt you because that in turn would hurt me."

This point Kagome couldn't stop the tears from blurring her vision, " You. Don't . Mean…that." She sobbed not looking at him, Sesshomaru gently cupped her chin so she would look into his stunning eyes. "Look me in the eyes Kagome…tell me to my face that I am lying." He said,

Kagome knew that if she looked up into his beautiful eyes it would be her undoing, but she could never deny Sesshomaru anything. When she looked into his molten gold colored eyes she felt as if she was looking far beyond them. In he eyes showed a wide range of emotion, his love, his trust, his honesty, and so much more.

Kagome fell into he chest and cried even harder, she was submerged in his scent.

"You do mean it…you love me as much maybe even more then I love you…I'm sorry I ever doubted you Sesshomaru." She said into his chest. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Sesshomaru felt so happy and content, he knew that his old feelings for Kagura didn't compare to anything he felt with Kagome. It was so raw so unexplainable…he knew he found the one he was meant to be with for all his life.

"There is nothing to forgive love…I know your doubts about faithfulness mirror my own, just do me one thing." Sesshomaru said pulling away from Kagome.

He bend down on one knee and took both of her hands in his own, "Kagome Higurashi would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he presented her with an Oval Sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

Kagome was at a loss for words he throat felt like sandpaper and her eyes were still shining with tears. She nodded a yes then hugged him almost knocking him over, "Yes Sesshomaru nothing would make me happier then becoming your wife." She finally forced out, the two then shared a very loving kiss.

Shippo and Rin were watching their parents with curious eyes they both gasped with they saw their parents kiss.

"What does this mean?" Shippo said watching his mother smile and cry.

"I think we're gonna be brother and sister!" Rin said smiling.

Shippo ran over to Kagome and Sesshomaru after there shared kiss and hugged Sesshomaru, "I finally have a dad!" He said grinning, Rin was right behind him and hugged Kagome, "And I have a mommy!" she said smiling,

The two adults smiled at each other then the children in their arms, they had a family. They all felt they'd never feel lonely again.

The End

**_AN: okay well that's the end, I'm thinking about making a part three but I'm not sure. Could you guys please review so I'd know if I should make a part three or not. I kinda would like to know how I did on this story it was very hard to finish, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. If you would like to see what Kagome'r ring looked like go to google and type in Oval Sapphire and diamond engagement ring it should be the 1st one in the third row. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
